


Sunburn

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: JJ grins. “Agreed. Your pale ass can’t handle the sun.”Yuri glares at him over his shoulder. “Myassis just fine,” he grits. “But I’m not so sure about my back. How does it look?” Over his shoulder he can see a sliver of red skin, but he hasn’t looked in the mirror yet so he doesn’t know how bad it is.JJ inhales and holds the breath like he’s searching for words that adequately fit the situation. “Well,” he begins. “Let’s just say some lobsters might get jealous over this shade of red.”





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/169819677504/hold-still-pliroy). The prompt was Pliroy and "Hold still."

“ _Ow_.” Yuri winces at the pain and buries his face in the pillows on JJ’s bed.

“Just a little bit more,” JJ says, tone soothing. His hands rub Yuri’s back in circular motions. “Hold still.”

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Yuri curses. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

JJ pulls his hands back. “You want me to stop?”

“No, _this_ is a good idea.” Yuri looks behind him, motioning at JJ and the bottle of aloe vera lotion on the bed beside him. “What was _not_ such a good idea was me falling asleep in the pool chair. Or, like, me being outside for longer than five minutes in the summer.”

JJ grins. “Agreed. Your pale ass can’t handle the sun.”

Yuri glares at him over his shoulder. “My _ass_ is just fine,” he grits. “But I’m not so sure about my back. How does it look?” Over his shoulder he can see a sliver of red skin, but he hasn’t looked in the mirror yet so he doesn’t know how bad it is.

JJ inhales and holds the breath like he’s searching for words that adequately fit the situation. “Well,” he begins. “Let’s just say some lobsters might get jealous over this shade of red.”

“I’m guessing if the lobsters are that shade they’re not alive anymore.” Yuri sighs and buries his face into the pillows.

“Mmm,” JJ agrees. “Hard to get jealous if you’re dead I guess.” Yuri can hear the laughter in his tone.

JJ shifts and Yuri hisses as the fabric of JJ’s swim shorts grazes the back of his thigh. His legs aren’t as bad as his back, but they’re still red all the way down from where Yuri’s shorts end.

“You’re not helping,” Yuri mumbles into the pillow. “Also, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Sorry,” JJ says, sheepish. “It was a life-and-death kind of a situation.”

Yuri snorts, turning his head to the side so he can breathe without being suffocated by a pillow. “Marco Polo with your little sister was a life-and-death kind of a situation?”

“Hey, she takes it very seriously,” JJ declares.

Yuri smiles and rolls his eyes. “And you don’t?” He wants to turn on his back and pull JJ into a kiss, but every small shift of his muscles reminds him of the burning pit of hell that his back currently is.

JJ moves down along Yuri’s legs. “You should take the shorts off,” he says, nudging Yuri’s calf softly. “Otherwise they’re going to get all sticky from the lotion.”

Yuri grits his teeth as he lifts his hips and JJ slides the shorts down. The slide of fabric on his thighs feels like someone dragging a pot full of boiling water down his legs.

“Oh _wow_ ,” JJ says once the shorts fall off Yuri’s ankles and drop to the floor. “This tan line is going to be _hilarious_.” He rubs his hand over the spot where Yuri’s ass meets his thighs, above the sunburn.

“Shut up, douche,” Yuri mutters. He rises on one elbow and looks back at his legs. There is a straight line across the backs of his thighs. Everything above the line is pale as fuck and everything below the line looks like someone spray-painted it with a can of true red. “Fuck,” Yuri groans and slams his head back into the pillow again.

“Spread your legs,” JJ orders, and Yuri slides his legs open on the bed. He feels JJ climbing between his knees, and then there’s the soothing cool sensation of lotion being dabbed onto his sunburnt skin.

JJ takes his time with the lotion, spreading it all the way from Yuri’s thighs to his ankles. Yuri breathes into the pillow and curses inwardly. Even though the lotion helps a bit, his skin feels tight and sore.

JJ’s hand comes to a stop on Yuri’s calf and then slides up to massage his ass. “I like this view,” JJ murmurs, and Yuri looks back over his shoulder to realize that JJ is kneeling between his spread legs and Yuri is wearing absolutely nothing.

JJ’s eyes are darker than usual as he leans down and kisses Yuri on the back of his thigh, right where the swell of his ass begins. Yuri cranes his neck so he can see as JJ slides his lips over Yuri’s ass, carefully avoiding any of the angry red areas as he kisses his way toward the cleft. Yuri spreads his legs more without invitation, and JJ grins, the kiss turning into a bite. Yuri groans and lets his head drop back to the pillow.

JJ slides his tongue along the cleft and then his hands grab Yuri’s ass by both cheeks and spread them wide. Yuri anticipates the sensation of JJ’s tongue on his hole, but he still gasps when it happens. Yuri moans into the pillow as JJ keeps licking him, teasing him with alternating pressure and deliberate slowness of his movements. Yuri’s cock starts swelling against the mattress, and Yuri lifts his hips to accommodate it. JJ makes a pleased noise at the shift of Yuri’s hips, lapping his tongue against Yuri’s hole. It’s a weird combination of pain and pleasure; to feel the heat of the sunburn and the wet touch of JJ’s tongue. Yuri moans again into the pillow, lifting his ass to meet JJ’s mouth.

“Too bad we can’t fuck,” JJ says as he pulls back, sounding a little breathless. He chuckles when Yuri makes an inquiring noise. “You can’t turn on your back, and I don’t think slamming into your sunburnt thighs repeatedly is such a good idea.” He presses a soft kiss where the sunburn on Yuri’s thigh begins, and Yuri hisses at the sensation.

Yuri slumps down on the bed, in pain from the sunburn and painfully hard from JJ’s teasing tongue.

“Like hell we can’t fuck,” Yuri mutters, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He climbs off the bed and walks over to JJ’s desk. Yuri braces himself against the desk and turns to look at JJ who is still kneeling on the bed, staring at him.

Yuri wiggles his ass at JJ, grinning. “What are you waiting for? Come here and get your fingers in me, _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
